Dyskusja użytkownika:32Polak
Witaj w Bezsensopedii! right|200px Witamy w Bezsensopedii, przyjaznej humorystycznej encyklopedii. Przed rozpoczęciem edytowania należy zapoznać się z [[Bezsensopedia:Regulamin|'regulaminem']]. Aby dowiedzieć się o projekcie czegoś więcej warto odwiedzić nasz warsztat. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów możesz zwrócić się o pomoc do któregoś z administratorów. Wejdź także na forum społeczności Bezsensopedii. A tak poza tym, to życzymy miłej zabawy :). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:41, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Artykuły Brzmiały one jak notatki z encyklopedii - nie było w nich zbyt wiele humoru i były do siebie bardzo podobne. Poza tym zawierały one niepotrzebne linki do haseł religijnych, których u nas się nie opisuje. Dlatego musiałem część z nich poprawić, a część usunąć. Ale nie martw się - jak będziesz miał ciekawy pomysł pisz śmiało. Będzie nam miło :-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:03, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Grafiki Edytowanie licencji wygląda tak samo jak edytowanie artykułu - na stronie pliku klikamy zmień na lepsze, a następnie dodajemy/podmieniamy odpowiedni szablon i (jeśli licencja tego wymaga) informacje o pochodzeniu pliku. Te dwa zdjęcia mógłbym poprawić sam, ale musiałbyś mi podać ich dokładne źródło, bo nie wiem, co tam ma być. PS: Pamiętaj o dodawaniu kategorii do artykułów. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:39, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Kalendarium Jak piszesz artykuły o latach czy datach, to podawaj wydarzenia, które się wtedy wydarzyły. Inaczej jest to pusta strona. Waclawius 18:33, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Porada Dziękuje za robienie porządku w kalendarium - mało komu się w tym chcę bawić :). Poprawiając artykuły w kalendarium pamiętaj o: *umieszczanie sekcji urodzili się i zmarli niżej od wydarzeń, *dodawaniu do kategorii daty (np. w artykule 206 kategoria powinna być zapisana jako 0206. Jeśli widzisz, że artykuł nie będzie miał żadnych wydarzeń tylko szablon rok i bd, to po prostu wstaw Pozdrawiam Kinrepok 05:18, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) :I do razu lepiej :) Jeśli piszesz daty, to po każdym wydarzeniu dodawaj kropki. Ot, to już ostatnia uwaga w tej kwestii. Pracuj tak dalej, a dużo osiągniesz w projekcie. Kinrepok 18:25, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. Dodając kategorię z datami, każda data musi być w systemie czterocyfrowym (czyli np. mając rok 1 piszesz 0001, rok 29 0029 itd). Kinrepok 18:30, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) :Już poprawiłem :) Kinrepok 18:32, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Rozbudowa artykułów Artykuły piszesz ciekawe, ale są krótkie. Jeśli zależy tobie na słynnym orderze Bezsensopedii (ten fajny bajer, co się obraca), to trochę rozwiń artykuły. Pozdrawiam. Kinrepok 05:41, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kalendarium Zawsze coś się dzieje. Jeśli na ten temat nie możesz znaleźć informacji, to opisz, jak wtedy było (np. rozrost biurokracji, w Australii nadal wszyscy chodzą na golasa, itp.). Waclawius 10:05, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Cześć' Tu Zuza15 . Chciałam Cię poznać . Nareszcie ktoś o podobnych zainteresowaniach :D . Też lubię Naruto . Jaka jest twoja ulubiona postać z Naruto ? Napisz do mnie (najlepiej szybko ;) ) Zuza15 16:14, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Odpowiedz' No to odpowiadam <) Moją ulubioną postacią jest Sakura , jest naprawdę extra ;) . Odpowiedz mi jak się skończył Naruto bo ja nie zdążyłam go oglądnąć (mała dość byłam gdy on leciał) tak czy inaczej dzięki ! :)) Zuza15 12:35, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Tak właśnie na Jetixie ! Na jakim kanale to jeszcze leci ? Podaj może jeszcze stronę internetową ! (jeśli jest) A po za tym dzięki . Zuza15 13:03, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Żart Tekst był na tyle absurdalny, że trzeba go było zachować :D Kinrepok 14:46, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :Każdy u nas disambig to po prostu zbiór linków z normalnymi definicjami (więc nie piszemy wtedy nic śmiesznego). Niekiedy dismabigi nawet kopiujemy z Wikipedii. Kinrepok 16:34, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Aż tak nie szalej :) Dobrze by było, aby chociaż do jednej strony coś linkowało na niebiesko. Pozdrawiam. Kinrepok 16:55, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Z Nonsensopedii nie bierzemy nikogo (by nie było wojny, że odbijamy między sobą użytkowników). Ale trzeba przyznać - jest nas mało :( Kinrepok 16:59, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) PS. Masz jakąkolwiek wikie? Kinrepok 16:59, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jeśli jesteś gdzieś aktywny, to możesz dać link do nas. Może kogoś przyciągną. Kinrepok 17:04, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nie dodajemy do kalendarium disambigów. Kinrepok 06:12, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki right Oto nagroda za prace - odznaki w ramach promocji na SG. Jako, ze jestem leniwy, proszę, byś sam sklonował odznaki :D Kinrepok 06:17, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :Z tego co mi wyszło, to 10 :) Kinrepok 16:01, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Staw się u mnie, to dostaniesz :D Na ułatwienie powiem, że mieszkam w Polsce :D Kinrepok 16:27, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Wysłałem pocztą, ale taka miła pani z 120 kg, by zbadać, czy do lizaka żadnych środków nie dano, zjadła mi lizaka na moich oczach. Kinrepok 06:46, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, przekazuje nowe: Plik:Lizak policyjny.jpg Plik:Lizak.jpg Kinrepok 08:46, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Ujednoznacznienia Nie twórz proszę ujednoznacznień, które nie mają żadnego niebieskiego linku wychodzącego. Ich istnienie nie ma żadnego uzasadnienia poza nabiciem licznika, a przecież nie o to chodzi. Gdy artykuły powstaną, wtedy nie ma problemu, można je przywrócić. A tak poza tym to gratuluję zapału do pracy. ;) Oby tak dalej! Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:15, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, dobrze. ;) Chcemy, aby takie ujednoznacznienie dokądś prowadziło czytelnika, a nie zmuszało do cofania się lub pisania na siłę. Swoją drogą niewielka jest szansa, że ktoś trafi na ujednoznacznienie, do którego nie linkuje żaden artykuł. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:01, cze 28, 2012 (UTC) Kwiecień (film) Dwie uwagi: # Nie ma po co umieszczać cztery razy dłuższej od reszty artykułu listy aktorów, jeśli nie wnosi nic śmiesznego. # Staraj się, aby kategorie, w których umieszczasz artykuły, były w jakiś sensowny sposób połączone z innymi. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:18, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) :Owszem, ale Wikipedia pisze na poważnie, a Bezsensopedia już nie. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:27, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie wszystko, co nadaje się na Wikipedię, nadaje się też na Bezsensopedię, i na odwrót. Wikipedia ma na celu czegoś nauczyć, Bezsensopedia - bawić. A taka lista płac nie bawi w żaden sposób. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:35, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) :::W sumie... nie wiem. Ale to chyba wina Wikii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:40, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Szablon:Czy wiesz, że Dostosowałem pod jedną skórkę, a o drugiej zapomniałem. Trochę poprawiłem, wyżej niż jest teraz się tego zrobić nie da, żeby było widoczne tu i tu. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:43, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) :Jeśli są potrzebne, to nie ma sprawy. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:11, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Szablon dla filmów jest, . Zresztą i tak go będę przez wakacje wycofywał z użycia. O kalendarium lepiej Kinrepoka pytaj, on większość rzeczy wgrywał. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:50, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Bo wiele więcej można zrobić z tymi filmikami, kiedy się je bezpośrednio prześle na stronę. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:14, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Filmy Zauważyłem, że lubisz tworzyć artykuły o filmach. Wyglądają one dość profesjonalnie, w związku z czym mam dla Ciebie propozycję. Nie chciałbyś może popisać trochę na Filmopedii? Opiekuję się tamtą wikią, ale ruchu tam za bardzo nie ma, więc miałbyś dość dużą swobodę działania. Tam artykuły takie jak ten byłyby lepiej wykorzystane, bo tutaj są one za mało zabawne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:37, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Odznaki - ciąg dalszy Jako zaufany użytkownik możesz sam sobie sklonować odznaki :) Jeśli chcesz je wymienić na lizaki, to informuj (dam głowę, że tamte zjadłeś i nie masz jak sobie sklonować :D ) Kinrepok 16:29, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :Odznaki zostają :D Kinrepok 17:10, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Masz 22 odznaki :D Lizaki dojdą jutro. Dostawca o coś focha strzelił i mi nie dowiózł. Kinrepok 17:18, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Dostawca kazał przeprosić. Jako admin - czyli syn Zeusa, mam nad nim kontrolę. Fakt, że ma teraz złamaną nogę, bo rzucałem nim o ścianę, ale obiecał, że tą zdrową w podskokach dojdzie do fabryki. Kinrepok 17:24, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Smacznego! Plik:Lizak 2.jpg Plik:Lizak 3.jpg Kinrepok 09:07, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Z uwagi na Twoje zaangażowanie i pracowitość nadałem Ci flagę rollbacka. Pozwala Ci ona na szybsze wycofywanie zmian. Gratuluję i mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości będę mógł awansować Cię jeszcze wyżej. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:59, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Cytat Jeśli w jakimś artykule wstawiałeś cytaty, to podmień code na szablon, który tobie wyżej podałem. Kinrepok 13:16, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:kalendarium W takim przypadku po prostu opisz jakieś bzdury (typu. 4 maja - Neron zjadł obiad, 5 grudnia - ktoś puścił bąka). Takie też trzymamy, ale pisz z umiarem (czyli, nie przesadzaj z absurdalnymi wydarzeniami). Patrz artykuł 69 :D. Kinrepok 14:44, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Biografie Dobrze, że piszesz nowe artykuły. Tylko, że nasz regulamin zabrania tworzenia haseł o osobach żyjących oraz zmarłych wcześniej, niż 50 lat temu. Takich ludzi opisuj w artykułach z nimi związanymi. Waclawius 19:55, lip 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Artykuły Tak, możesz pisać artykuły na dowolne tematy, także te dość niszowe. Przy tworzeniu dość szczegółowych haseł pamiętaj tylko o dobrej kategoryzacji, aby ktoś zainteresowany łatwo do nich dotarł. No i za każdym razem zastanów się, czy naprawdę masz pomysł na napisanie tego hasła, żeby nie powstało kilkadziesiąt artykułów zawierających jedynie wodolejstwo. A co do haseł biograficznych: zakaz pisania tego typu artykułów wcale nie jest bezsensowny. Hasła-biografie z założenia dotykają konkretnych osób, co trochę się gryzie z naszym wizerunkiem przyjaznej encyklopedii. Poza tym tego typu hasła to potencjalnie największa wylęgarnia bełkotu i chamskich tekstów - łatwo sobie wyobrazić dziesiątki niemal identycznych haseł o politykach lub sportowcach typu "burak, który nic nie umie i robi z siebie pośmiewisko". A jeśli o danej osobie da się napisać coś naprawdę ciekawego, to przecież zawsze można to uczynić w hasłach powiązanych tematycznie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:42, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) :Utwórz kategorię Harry Potter, a w niej np. zrób podkategorię Rozdziały książek o Harrym Potterze. Chodzi po prostu o to, żeby nawigacja była w miarę intuicyjna. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:08, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Po prostu dodajesz kategorię do kategorii. W tym przypadku do kategorii Rozdziały... trzeba by dodać Kategoria:Harry Potter. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:14, lip 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Usuwanie stron Możemy umówić się tak, że przed ewentualnym usunięciem hasła skopiuję jego treść do Twojego brudnopisu. Dzięki temu odzyskasz jego treść. Jeśli chcesz to mogę Ci tam skopiować także treść usuniętego artykułu o soundtracku. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:08, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Kilka uwag Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy stroną humorystyczną i nie musimy w swoich artykułach dokładnie opisywać danej rzeczy. Dlatego nie zamieszczaj pełnych list utworów czy linków do stron wydawnictw. Nasi czytelnicy i tak nie szukają u nas tych informacji, a tylko rozmydlają one treść hasła. Jeśli nie masz pomysłu na dłuższy artykuł, to napisz krótkie hasło i na końcu postaw . Efekt będzie lepszy. Druga sprawa, strony kategorii nie tworzą się automatycznie. Jeśli dodałeś do artykułu kategorię, która jeszcze nie istnieje, to musisz ją utworzyć. Kategorię tworzymy tak samo jak artykuł, ale nie musimy nic tam pisać - wystarczy dodać ją do innej (bardziej ogólnej) kategorii. I tak z ciekawości... Ile lat zamierzasz jeszcze opisać? Bo nie chciałbym, aby zajmowały one zbyt dużej części ogólnej liczby artykułów. Z punktu widzenia czytelnika te artykuły są średnio interesujące i jeśli będzie ich zbyt dużo, to może być to uznane za rozmydlanie projektu i proste nabijanie licznika haseł. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:54, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wiem, że zależy Ci na rozwoju Bezsensopedii i chwała Ci za to. Jednak pisanie niemal pustych haseł może spowodować efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Jak już mówiłem - jesteśmy stroną humorystyczną i czytelnicy oczekują od nas przede wszystkim zabawnych treści. Jeśli przypadkowy czytelnik znajdzie kilka stron pisanych "na siłę" bez humoru to stwierdzi, że tu nie ma nic ciekawego i sobie pójdzie. Przyrost liczby haseł nie jest jedynym objawem rozwoju strony - ważniejsza jest jakość artykułów, gdyż to ona może zatrzymać kogoś na dłużej. Nie piszę tego po to, aby Cię odchęcić od edytowania - wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu proszę Cię, abyś nie zamieszczał "poważnych" tekstów rodem z encyklopedii, bo nikt ich tutaj nie będzie szukał i Twoja praca się zmarnuje. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 20:11, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Tak, ten artykuł jest ok. W ogóle masz bardzo dużo pożytecznych edycji. Nawet wiele artykułów o latach jest w porządku. Wczoraj zwróciłem Ci tylko uwagę (może trochę zbyt ostro, za co przepraszam), żebyś nie opisywał na siłę wszystkich lat od kilku tysięcy przed naszą erą, bo to by tylko zaśmieciło stronę. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:41, lip 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:YouTube Można o tym pomyśleć. Tylko trzeba by się zastanowić, co by się tam miało dokładnie znaleźć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:05, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fikcja Tak, ten dział jest przeznaczony na zupełną twórczość własną. Najlepiej pisać z odrobiną humoru, ale bez bełkotu. Ważne tylko, aby napisane tam artykuły wzajemnie się nie wykluczały - tworzymy coś w rodzaju wielowątkowej alternatywnej rzeczywistości i artykuły muszą tworzyć pewien kanon. Jeśli chcesz dołączyć do pisania najpierw poczytaj to, co już mamy, aby wczuć się w klimat. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:49, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) :Jak chcesz opisać coś całkiem nowego, to najlepiej wymyśl sobie jakąś planetę w nieopisanym kącie kosmosu i tam twórz do woli. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:11, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hejka Przecież pisałem, że co jakiś czas wpadnę i coś dopiszę :D Kinrepok (dyskusja) 08:47, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) :Wszystko dobrze. Gdzieś za tydzień jeszcze wpadnę do was i dorzucę nowe śmieszne materiały (przez te wakacje trochę nazbierałem, a dostęp do internetu mam teraz tylko na trzy godziny, więc wszystkiego nie dodam). Pozdrawiam! Kinrepok (dyskusja) 08:52, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Porada: możesz wpisywać powód eka w samym szablonie, pisząc po prostu . Wtedy masz już absolutną pewność, że administrator go znajdzie i przeczyta. Po przykładowo tygodniu powodu na ostatnich zmianach bym już nie znalazł, a może nie zajrzałbym w historię, żeby go poszukać. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Taka sprawa Słuchaj, dlaeczego Ty "edytujesz" czasem artykuły, nic w nich nie zmieniając, jak na przykład ta edycja? Pozdrawiam. Waclawius (dyskusja) 08:54, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Jak to,przecież zamknął nawias... Damian102 :No, fakt, zamknął nawias, ale ciężko to znaleźć. ;) Edycja, w której nie dokonano zupełnie żadnej zmiany, po prostu by się nie zapisała. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:36, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) :: A Ciebie wezmę do towarzystwa, bo przecież to nie ja zadałem pytanie. ;) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:29, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: To zadane przez Wacława. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:25, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Propozycje ustaw Przypominam/informuję o trwającym tutaj głosowaniu, w którym jeszcze się nie wypowiedziałeś. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:16, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) :Podbijam. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:16, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Artykuł na medal Zgłoszenia musisz dodawać pomiędzy znacznikami , inaczej nie zostaną wyświetlone tutaj. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:19, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Bezsensopedia:Administratorzy Jako, że od teraz starsi użytkownicy, czyli z flagą rollbacka taką jak Twoja, są wyróżnieni w tabeli na tej stronie, proszę, byś uzupełnił rubryki "dodatkowy kontakt" i "zajęcie w projekcie". pzdr. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:24, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Skąd wziąć ten znak? Mam problem ze znakiem |'. Po prostu nie wiem skąd go wziąć i muszę kopiować ... Damian102 9:37 (UTC) wrz, 2 (a i jest jakiś skrót do daty?) Administrator Od dnia dzisiejszego możesz dumnie nosić tytuł administratora Bezsensopedii. Gratulacje. 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:13, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: bd Ja zawsze poprzedzałem to gwiazdką. Wydaje mi się, że wtedy to się lepiej komponuje z sekcjami, w których coś jest napisane (wtedy gwiazdki występują w każdej sekcji). Dlatego raczej pozostałbym przy tym rozwiązaniu, choć się nie upieram. Nich może się wypowiedzą pozostali użytkownicy (w zasadzie mogłeś lepiej rozpocząć tą dyskusję na forum). Jeśli ustalimy już jakąś wersję, to można poprawić wszystko botem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:33, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:mała sprawa Okej mogę. :PS: Używam Monobooka a nie Oasis. 15:00, paź 21, 2012 (UTC) Czat Zgłoś się proszę możliwie szybko na czacie do mnie lub Obywatela. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:09, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Plebiscyt Przypominam (ponieważ na czacie bywasz rzadko) o oddaniu głosu w I etapie plebiscytu na najlepszy artykuł, który trwa do 28 grudnia. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:45, gru 25, 2012 (UTC) Licencje grafik Dodaj proszę licencję i źródło do następujących przesłanych przez Ciebie grafik: * Plik:Ciuchcia.jpg; * Plik:Normal swinia.jpg; * Plik:Patyczak.jpg; * Plik:Ren.PNG. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:46, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) re:Strona główna Została zmieniona, jako że poprzednia była już dość stara, gorzej wykonana i po prostu się rozjechała. Wkrótce zmiana wyglądu czeka też warsztat. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:36, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Hogwart Od lipca wisi na tej stronie wstawiony przez Ciebie szablon . Zamierzasz ją dokończyć? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:46, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) Obrazki Podczas robienia porządków znalazłem trzy wgrane przez Ciebie pliki: * Plik:Normal swinia.jpg * Plik:Ciuchcia.jpg * Plik:Ren.PNG Czy pamiętasz, skąd je wziąłeś? Jeśli to możliwe, dodaj do nich licencję. A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej daj mi znać, a ja spróbuje zastąpić je czymś legalnym. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:15, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pomoc Odpowiem ja. Najlepiej zgłosić to do helpera, bo on ma możliwość wyłączenia tej opcji. Ewentualnie można też to ukryć dodając na stronie MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .picture-attribution { display: none !important; } [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 22:02, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) :Tak, kolejność jest nieistotna. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie rozwali się przy okazji jakiejś innej rzeczy (np. wstawiając to pomiędzy jakimiś nawiasami klamrowymi). Przy czym - jak mówię - zalecanym rozwiązaniem jest powiedzieć helperowi, żeby wyłączył to całkiem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:22, lis 4, 2013 (UTC)